After Dreams Are Revealed
by Jack'sgirlhtl
Summary: Squeal to Where Dreams Can Lead You. What happens when their friends and family find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Castle I just borrow them to play with once in a while.**

After Dreams Are Revealed

Light streamed into her bedroom hitting Kate's face causing her to stir. She smiled to herself feeling warm and cosy as she snuggled back against Rick. Glancing over at her clock she noted the time was 5:30am and that her alarm would be going off soon. Kate went to get up when the arms around her tighten slightly not allowing her to move. She tried to pull them off as gently as she could so not to wake him but each time she attempted to move she was pulled closer. Kate smile, if she didn't really need to use the bathroom it would be endearing but her bladder was shouting at her.

"Rick let me go I need to use the bathroom" she whispered but all this brought was a grunt from the sleeping writer as he snuggled closer.

Kate smiled to herself, who would have thought Richard Castle was a snuggler, his playboy image was really just that an image and yes she had known that for a long time but this just confirmed it. Again she tried to move and when Rick wouldn't relinquish his hold on her she knew that she would have to wake him even though he looked so peaceful. But her bladder was REALLY screaming now so Kate wriggled round enough so she could put her lips near his ear and shouted "CASTLE"

This outburst jerked him awake loosening his grip enough for Kate to break free and slip off the bed heading for the bathroom.

"Hey where you going?" he asked rubbing his eyes as he watched her retreating figure.

"Bathroom" she shouted back at him "I'll be back in a minute"

Kate returned a few minutes later and slipped back into bed cuddling up to Rick once more. He placed a kiss on the top of her head as he hugged her to him.

"So" he said tilting her face up to look at him "What happens now?"

" I don't know you tell me" she replied moving up to gently kiss his lips before resting her head on his chest once more.

"Well we've declared our love and consummated it hum, a few times, so I now believe that we are a couple. Do you agree detective?"

" Yes I believe I do, though I think we should keep it to ourselves for a while. Though technically Lanie knows which was your fault by the way but any how I think we are going to need to come up with some ground rules. First when we are at work we need to be discreet, try to keep the PDA's to a minimum and when we are at a crime scene hands off ok?"

"Ok I think I can handle that. No walking up to you and ravishing you in the bull pen and no touching at a crime scene got it." he said rolling them over so she was pinned under him. "So it's ok to ravish you when we are alone then" and before she could answer he kissed her taking her breath away.

As they broke apart she smiled and replied "Yes I think ravishing in private is definitely ok" before curling her leg around his and flipping them so she was now on top. She bent down brushing her lips against his before saying " But that will have to wait we need to get up, we have a murder to solve" and with that she got off him and walked back toward the bathroom leaving Castle laying there.

Once they were both dressed Beckett dropped Rick off at his loft so he could change and so they didn't arrive together then she headed for the precinct. Once she arrived she boarded the elevator hitting the button for homicide. Kate smiled to herself as the doors closed remembering the events of last night and this morning, it was going to take all her self control to follow her own rules but she knew it was necessary. She entered the bullpen to see Esposito and Ryan already there so she walked over to them to get an update on the investigation.

"Morning boss, feeling better?" Esposito asked as she stopped in front of them.

"Yeah much better thank you I think it was just a 24 hour thing. What new info do we have?"

"Not much" Ryan said "we're taking another look at the victim's past business dealings looking a little further back to see if anything pop's. But so far nothing"  
Just as he finished a uniformed officer approached and handed him a file which he opened and quickly read the contense "hum this is strange it seems that Preston Rhedin only came into existence about ten years ago it seems our Vic used to be someone else."

"Okay so let's look into who he was and more importantly why he changed his identity." Beckett said taking the file from Ryan and walking over to the murder board and adding the new information.

It was while she was standing at the murder board writing up the new info that Castle stepped off the elevator and approached her carrying her morning coffee and usual bear claw. He handed over the cup his fingers slightly brushing hers making her skin tingle. She looked over at him noting that he was taking the rules very seriously and must have inherited some of his mother acting skills, either that or his poker face had gotten a lot better. She thought to herself if it's killing me not to touch him and she had a lot of self restraint then it must be ten times as worse for him. She could see that he was tense and trying not to do anything that would give them away so when she walked away from the murder board toward her desk she leant over and whispered "Relax just act normal."

Rick shivered as her breath hit his neck, remembering what her lips were doing not 2 hours ago and he turned slowly to watch her sit down at her desk and check her computer. He had been tense since he had stepped off the elevator worried that he was going to do or say something that would give them away and let Esposito and Ryan know they were together. But Kate was right if he didn't relax then his current behaviour would tip them off even more, so he breathed in deeply, turned smiling at Kate before heading to sit down in his usual chair. For the next two hours they poured over the new information trying to figure out who Preston Rhedin had been. The break came when they got a call from Preston's wife. She had been going through some old papers when she had found a lease dating back twenty years for a building in Brooklyn and she was sure that Preston had never owned property there. Seeing this as a possible lead Kate asked Mrs Rhedin to fax a copy over so they could follow it up and that they would keep her informed of what they found.  
The fax came through about ten minutes later and the first thing Castle noticed was that there were three names on the document. Nicolas Gardino, Sonny Heras and Preston Rhedin.  
Knowing that Preston Rhedin was an alias, they looked at the over two names, it turned out that Nicolas Gardino was none other than the victim and Sonny Heras had been his business partner. It seemed that they had used the third name to make their company seem more prosperous than it was. It also seemed that Nicolas had dissolved the partnership suddenly and vanished taking a big chunk of money with him then faked his death before being born again 5 years later in another town with another name. After some digging Ryan had found out that Sonny Heras had not been happy as you can imagine about the missing money, also believing that Nicolas leaving caused a streak of bad luck that had followed him around for the next few years. In the end Sonny had given up ever finding the missing money and gotten on with his life until about two years ago when he had spotted Nicolas or rather Preston at a party he been at purely by accident and knowing that his ex-business partner was alive and well, with a successful business had sent him over the edge and he had swore revenge. It turned out that Sonny now owned a few sporting goods stores and had used one of the crossbows to commit the murder that was why the wound looked different. It seemed that Sonny had stalked Preston for months before the murder so had known his routine inside out and had waited behind one of the clumps of trees in the park for Preston to run by then had fired hitting him in the back and after watching him drop had slowly walked up to the body lent down pulling the crossbow bolt out, then had casually walking off.  
All his had come to light after they had picked Sonny up purely to ask a few questions about his past dealings with Preston or rather Nicolas but when they had gotten him into the integration room a few of his answers to the standard questions had prompted Beckett to ask about the murder and then it had all come to light what had transpired on that fateful day. Once they had Sonny's confession and he had been processed all there was left to do was finish up the paperwork.  
Beckett sighed to herself as she stretched trying to ease her aching muscles. She glanced over at Castle and saw that he was fiddling with his phone. Smiling to herself she moved closer before leaning over him and asked "What you doing?"

Startled he looked up at her before replying so as no one else could hear him " not much just waiting for my partner to finish her paper work so we can go eat"

"Well you'll be pleased to know then that I've almost finished, so get going then I can follow and I'll meet you at my place" she replied looking straight at him with a smile on her face a very wicked smile.

Rick gulped as he saw the look she was giving him hoping that no one else could see it as they would definitely know something was going on with them. Quickly he put his phone away and got to his feet grabbed his coat off the chair before walking over to where Ryan and Esposito were sitting. "Well I think I'm going to head home I'll see you guys tomorrow." and with that he headed for the elevator.

Ryan and Esposito glanced over at Beckett to see what she was doing and found her looking intently at her computer screen.  
"Hey bro something is def off with those two. I don't know what it is but I'm going to find out" Esposito said as he turned back to the file on his desk.

About ten minutes later Beckett stopped what she was doing and got to her feet before grabbing her coat and bag. She slowly walked over the two detectives' "I'm going to call it a night, see you in the morning" and with that she headed for the elevator.

When Kate got to her apartment she found Castle there waiting for her leaning against her door. She smiled at him as she approached and gave him a peck on the check when she got level with him. As she went to put her key in the door Rick grabbed hold of her spinning her round to face him before bringing his lips to hers. "God I've wanted to do that to you all day" he sighed as they broke apart.

"I know what you mean. When you handed me my coffee this morning and your hand brushed against mine it sent tingles up my arm and I knew it was going to be hard to follow my own rules. But we did it and I think it will be easier from now on don't you think?" she replied opening her door before walking forward into her apartment.

They got about as far as the couch before Rick pulled her into his arms once again and attacked her neck causing her a moan at the sensation. "Bedroom now" she gasped as his hands moved over her body.


	2. Chapter 2

They had managed to keep their new relationship under wraps for about a month before anyone else other that Lanie found out. The only thing was when they did eventually get busted it was by none other than Ricks mother.

It had been Kate's weekend off so she had stayed over at the loft as Alexis and Martha were off looking at Colleges and weren't due back until Sunday evening. The Friday night had been an early one as they were exhausted from finishing their latest case, then they had spent the Saturday just hanging out at the loft or going for a walk in the park, you know normal stuff. Then they had had a late night watching DVD's and doing other things so had slept in the next morning. Rick had gotten up about 10:30am and grabbed a quick shower leaving Kate asleep in bed then he had gone out to the kitchen and started to make them something to eat. He was chopping the salad when Kate walked out into the living area wearing only his shirt and a pair of panties looking for him. When she saw he had his back to her and was standing there in only a pair of sweat pants she slowly walked over to him and snaked her arms around his waist planting a kiss on his shoulder ,Rick stopped what he was doing turning round hugging her before lending down for a kiss. Within 30 seconds the kiss had deepened, leaving the couple oblivious to the rest of the world. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear a key turn in the door or the door open, it was only when they heard Martha call out "Richard kiddo are you here?" that they realised they were not alone.  
Both Rick and Kate froze at the sound of her voice not knowing what to do but before they could even begin to move Martha was there in front of them fiddling with her purse, when she looked up, she seemed stunned for a second but recovered quickly before she said "oh hello detective Beckett, Richard. Oh good you're making lunch because Alexis and I are starving"

"Mother your back early, can I ask why? And where is Alexis by the way?"

" She'll be here in a second she's just on the phone to Paige and we're back early because quite frankly I got bored. I love Alexis dearly but traipsing around colleges all day is not my idea of fun. Anyway enough about that what is going on here?" Martha asked with a smile on her face.

There was silence for a second ,the couple not knowing what to say then Kate spoke remembering how she was dressed and that Rick's daughter would be coming through the door any minute "Maybe I should go get changed" and with that she quickly walked back toward Rick's bedroom to put on some clothes.

Alexis walked into the loft a few seconds later coming to a stop in front of the kitchen island on her way in she had noticed a pair of high heeled boots and woman's leather jacket by the door plus the fact that her father was dressed in only a pair of sweat pants added to the amount of food he was preparing she knew something was different so asked " Dad what's going on, what's with all the food," then suddenly the pieces all slotted into place and it dawned on her "OMG there's someone here isn't there?"  
Secretly she was hoping that it was Detective Beckett, she knew how her dad felt about her and like everyone else could see Kate felt the same way, but his behaviour had been strange lately so it could be anyone.

It was at this moment that Kate appeared having changed into a pair of dark jeans and a maroon blouse. As she entered the main area of the loft she heard a squeal and only had a second to react before Alexis shot across the loft engulfing her in a hug that knocked the wind out of her for a second. Kate looked over at Rick and smiled as she hugged Alexis back. Kate was glad of this new development as she had been a bit worried how the young woman would react to her and her dad being more than partners especially after the whole bank incident and all that had happened over the past year but the hug she was now receiving, proved that it wasn't going to be a problem.

"Welcome home Alexis, did you have a good time? Any closer to deciding on a college yet?" Kate asked as she took a step back when the hug ended.

"May be a little closer and yeah I had a great time, not so sure about grams though she seemed to be getting a little bored. Anyway enough of that what happened, you have to tell me?" Alexis replied as she grabbed hold of Kate's hand dragging her in the direction of the couch.

"Hey I'm a part of this too" Rick called from the kitchen.

"Kiddo I think you should just finish making lunch and then you and I can join the conversion" his mother said coming round the island to see what was on offer to eat.

Ten minutes later the salad was finished and Martha had found some fresh meats in the fridge and had put them on the table along with a selection of bread and condiments before calling Alexis and Kate over to join them. The two women were so engrossed in their conversation that at first they didn't hear her so she walked over to the couch and stood in front if Alexis until she noticed her then again invited them over to the table for lunch.  
When Kate saw the food she wondered just how long she and Alexis had been talking. The spread of food looked amazing.

"Wow" was all she could say as she sat down.

They spent the next hour or so eating, talking and generally enjoying each other's company. Once lunch was finished and everything cleared away Alexis disappeared into her room to study even though Rick tried to get her to take the day off and Martha said she was going to check in on her school. So that left Rick and Kate alone once more.

"Ok so now that's out in the open can we tell everyone else? I love I idea of sneaking around but it's getting really hard now" Rick asked as he walked over to her " Besides I want to be able to do this in public" and with that he put his arms around her, hugging her close before lending down to claim her lips in a searing kiss.

"Ok, yes I suppose we can but can we have a little fun with it. You know how it's going to be when Ryan and Esposito find out, so I want to mess with their heads a little." Kate said looking up at him before moving in to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

Rick was taken aback for a second at Kate's words this was a whole new side of her he had never seen before and he liked it. "Ok but what can we do?"

"Not sure maybe we should put our heads and maybe other body parts together and see what we come up with." Kate whispered in his ear.

"I like your thinking." and with that he scooped her up and headed in the direction of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate arrived at the precinct bright and early the next morning to find that she was the first of their team to get there so preceded with the first part of the plan. Once she was at her desk she picked up the phone and called Lanie and arranged to meet her in the break room in about at about 11am that should give Castle enough time to execute his part of the plan with Ryan and Esposito then stage the phone call for Ryan to overhear then she and Lanie would be able to have their private 'conversation' that Esposito would just happen to overhear then the fun would begin.

As if right on cue Esposito walked in to the bull pen followed by Ryan a few minutes later. They each busied themselves with completing paperwork from the case they had just closed while Kate occupied herself with something on her computer. They had been working for about 30 minutes when the elevator dinged announcing Castles arrival. He walked over to Beckett's desk, dropping off her usual coffee before sitting down in his chair by her desk. Kate looked up at him and noticed he had the biggest I had sex this morning grin she had ever seen, she tried not to react in case the boys saw but knowing that she had put that grin on his face and that today was going to be fun ,she could tell Rick was really enjoying himself.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked speaking just loud enough for the boys to hear but not too loud that she was yelling.

"Nothing" Rick answered in his I know something you don't voice.

At this both Ryan and Esposito looked over at them, intrigued at what was happening. "Fine whatever. I have paperwork to do and as I know you aren't going to help I'll just get back to it." and with that she turned to her computer and continued to look through the files in front of her.

Castle sat looking at her for a few seconds before pulling out his phone to scroll through his messages. So far their plan was working perfectly the boys were intrigued enough to be looking in their direction but not overly concerned as to but in. Time for Phase two of the plan to be put into action.

Phase two began about thirty minutes later as soon as Ryan and Esposito got Castle alone, the minute this happened they were on him like a rash they asked why he was so happy and whatever he wasn't telling Beckett he could tell them as they had his back. Castle paused for a moment not wanting to seem too eager to spill the beans as it had to look as if he was really serious about what he was about to reveal.

"Well you see guys I've met someone" Rick said

"And" came the reply their reply simultaneously

"And I really like her I mean really, she's funny, sexy as hell and man the sex ,well let me tell you it's mind boggling" Rick gushed drawing on all the tricks he'd seen his mother use over the years.

He had to use all his poker playing skills as he looked over at the boys not to burst out laughing at the expressions on their faces. He knew that they would want details but also that they wouldn't want to seem to over eager as they were Beckett's friends and didn't want to seem disloyal. Rick smiled to himself their plan was working perfectly; he just hoped they could keep it going until the end.

As Ryan and Esposito were trying to get more info out of Castle his phone beeped announcing he had a new message, he quickly pulled it out of his pocket to read the message making a slightly bigger show if it than was maybe necessary but he needed for the boy to want to see the message too. This was exactly what happened with Esposito grabbing the phone before Castle could attempt to stop him and proceeded to read the message he had just received. Javier's eyes widened as he read

'last night and especially this morning was amazing, fantastic, out of this world you pick. Oh and another thing I never realised I was THAT flexible, can't wait to see u tonight N xx'

"Oh man" was all he could say as he handed the phone back to the writer.

Rick smiled as he looked over at his friends, his and Kate's plan was going perfectly and that message was something else he knew she was going to make it sexy but that was brilliant. Smirking to himself maybe he would have to see just how flexible she could be, but that was a thought for another time he had to get the next phase of the plan under way, so he put his phone back in his pocket and walked back toward the break room leaving the two detectives staring after him.  
He glanced over at Beckett's desk to see that she was still engrossed in her paperwork or so it seemed what she was really doing was texting Lanie to make sure her friend was on her way to see her then Alexis checking to see if she was ready for her part in the plan. It did seem strange that Rick's daughter was helping them to pull this trick on the boys but when she had over heard her dad and Kate discussing it at the loft the night before she had wanted in.

Castle by now had sat himself down at her desk and was proceeding to play with his phone. Beckett looked up from her paperwork and watched him for a few seconds before tutting then going back to what she had been doing.

For the next hour or so both Kate and Castle sat at her desk with him engrossed in his phone and her doing paperwork. It was nearly 11am when she stopped and sat back in her chair stretched out her shoulders then stood up. Castle stopped fiddling with his phone for a second and looked up at her. After getting the slightest nod from her he went back to his phone noting the time, it was 10:57am phase three of the plan was about to begin. Less than a minute later the elevator dinged and Lanie stepped onto the homicide floor and approached Kate's desk, just as she got there right on cue Castle's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID smiled to himself while keeping it obscured from view.

"Sorry but I need to take this, nice to see you Lanie" he said as he got to his feet and walked away answering the phone as he left.

Kate smiled at Lanie as her friend asked "So how's it going?"

"Great the boys seem to be eating it up. They have been watching Castle all morning. I think it may be time for our part look Javier just went in the break room, come on"

The two women walked into the break room, Kate heading to the fridge to see if there were any snacks they could have. Esposito was in the middle of making a coffee and had looked up as they had entered saying hi to Lanie and his boss before quickly finishing what he was doing and turning to leave.  
Lanie by this time had sat on one of the couches nearby waiting for her friend to sit with her.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Kate?" she asked raising her voice

" You know what we were discussing the other night, well you were right, I do have feelings for Castle and I think I'm ready to tell him"

Esposito stopped dead at his boss' words especially after the conversion he and Ryan had had with Castle not so long ago. As quickly as he could he walked away to find his partner.  
At the same time as Esposito was 'overhearing' Kate and Lanie's conversion Ryan had been listening to a very worrying phone call that Castle was having.

"Yo Ryan " Javier called as he spotted him.

"Javier we have a problem. I just heard Castle on the phone and I'm sure it was his new lady friend. I'm really worried too he sounded different on the phone when he was talking to her it sounded like he genuinely cares about her that it's not some casual fling."

"Ryan that's the least of our worries. I just overheard Beckett tell Lanie that she has feeling for Castle and that she's ready to tell him."

"What are we going to do?" Ryan asked glancing over toward the break room to see Lanie and Beckett exit then walk toward the elevator.

The minute the two ladies got into the elevator they couldn't contain it any longer and burst out laughing. "Oh my god did you see espo's face it was classic. I just hope Rick managed to do his bit or else tonight is never going to work." Kate laughed trying to get her breath back.

"I know, I know. And I'm sure writer-boy did good. Now come on how is tonight going to work anyway you still haven't told me."

"And you aren't going to know it has to seem as real as possible and I don't want to cause any arguments between you and Esposito so the only people who are privy to all the details are me, Rick, Alexis and Martha. So all you have to do is be at the Old Haunt with everyone else and enjoy the show." Kate finished as the elevator arrived at the lobby of the building.

Once Lanie had left Beckett stepped back onto the elevator and headed back toward the bullpen and her desk, knowing that Castle was waiting for her. But as the doors opened and she went to step off a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her toward a nearby room.

"What the..." she started before realising who it was."What are you doing? Someone might see."

"Everyone is busy and besides the two people that matter are preoccupied. So how did it go? Did Esposito take the bait?" Rick asked excitedly

" Hook line and sinker. You should have seen his face. I noticed his reflection in the window as I was talking to Lanie. Everything is going to plan, when are you going to spring the invite to the Old Haunt and the reason why?"

"Not sure maybe after I get back from my importuned lunch date that I just organised so that Ryan was sure to overhear when he was sooo not stealthy watching me. And he's meant to be a detective." Rick laughed "Anyway I'm meeting Alexis at Remy's about 1pm, do you think you could find something to occupy the dynamic due for about an hour so they don't feel the need to follow me.?"

"I'm sure I can come up with something. How is Alexis by the way she was gone when I got up this morning."

"Oh she's fine, apparently she left to meet Paige for coffee before starting at the morgue this morning,oh and she said that she'll meet you at your place about 6pm then escort you to the Old Haunt ok"

"That's fine be sure to give her your key just in case she gets there before me. I don't want her to have to wait outside. I think I should get back to work before someone comes looking for me." and with that Kate walked out if the room, heading for her desk.

The rest of the day went without a hitch with Castle keeping his lunch date with his daughter not that Ryan and Esposito knew that and Kate trying to seem unaffected when he returned and announced that his new lady friend wanted to meet everyone so one and all were invited to the Old Haunt that night for drinks. Esposito looked over at Beckett at this moment to see what her reaction would be but all he saw was his friend smile then look back at her screen. It was later that the final part of the plan was put into action.

Ryan and Esposito had gotten together to try and figure out what to do about this latest development when they both over heard Kate in the break room talking on her phone

"Lanie I don't care what you say. I have to tell him. I waited once before and look what happened, he went off with Gina." Kate paused for a second obviously listening to Lanies reply before continuing. "Even if he has moved on I need to tell him for my sanity at least and if he doesn't feel the same way anymore then at least I'll know and then I can move on myself. And anyway he can't be that serious about her he must have only known her for about a month or so."

The two detectives watched their friend as she walked further away from them wondering what the hell they were going to do. They had to either stop Kate going to the get together tonight or get Castle to postpone it until they could find out just how serious he was about this new lady. Whatever they were going to do never happened as about 4pm Castle announced that he was leaving to get everything ready for that night and just as the boys were about to talk to him Beckett called them over to help her with some 'urgent' paperwork leaving Rick free to exit the bull pen and go home.

For the next hour or so Ryan and Esposito watched Kate like a hawk trying to figure out what they could do or say that would stop her from revealing her feelings and getting hurt. She was like a sister to them so they didn't want to see her upset. Kate had found it funny at first that ever since Rick had left her two friends had been hanging around her like flies at a picnic which had been sweet at first but was now getting a bit annoying. So at about 5:15pm she had sent them to see Lanie to check if the results from some test she was running had arrived back knowing full well that they hadn't but she needed to get them out of her hair for a few minutes. Once they had left she texted Lanie to let her know they were on their way and that the plan was going smoothly and that she would see her at the Old Haunt later.

By the time the two boys got back to the bull pen Beckett was just finishing up her paperwork and getting ready to leave.

"Hey Beckett we didn't manage to get that report Lanie said it should be back tomorrow" Ryan called as he saw her stand and grab her coat.

"That's ok I'll get them myself tomorrow, I'm off I'll see you guys later bye" and with that she walked toward the elevator and was gone before either of them could say anything.

Beckett made it to her car in less than 2 minutes then she was off heading toward her apartment to meet up with Alexis. She arrived there ten minutes later and after parking headed to her apartment to find Alexis waiting for her sitting on the couch reading.

"Hi Kate. How was this afternoon? Dad told me about everything that happened this morning at lunch." she asked as the detective closed the door and walked toward the kitchen.

"It went really well, I think the boys have nearly had a heart attack on a few occasions but they are going to spit when they realise what is happening in about an hour and a half's time. Now will you be ok out here for a bit while I go grab a shower?"

"Sure I'll be fine and once you're finished I can come and give you a hand picking out an outfit for tonight."

Twenty minutes later Kate called from her bedroom for Alexis to come in and help her. Then they spent to next ten minutes pulling things out of her wardrobe only to reject it seconds later. Then Alexis spotted a knee length simple black dress "that's perfect Kate. It will drive dad crazy and it's something the boys won't immediately recognise you in"

" I think your right. And should my hair be up or down do you think?" Kate asked as she slipped the dress over her head.

"Up I think"

Once she had added some jewellery and make up Kate was ready and after grabbing her coat. She and Alexis exited her apartment, rode the lift to the lobby before hailing a cab to take them to the Old Haunt and the fun that was to ensue.

The rest of the gang had arrived at the Old Haunt about 6:15pm and had found that Castle had reserved a booth for them so had each gotten a drink and only just sat down when Castle himself stepped through the door and walked over to him.

"Hello everyone glad to see you've already got your drinks."

"Yo Castle where's this lady of yours I thought she wanted to meet us. Why isn't she on your arm?" Esposito asked

"She's on her way Alexis is bringing her." this got the desired reaction.

If Alexis had met her then it most but serious. This was not good not good at all. Both Ryan and Esposito look at each other with a sense of dread that didn't go unnoticed but before anyone could say anything the door to the bar opened and Alexis walked in followed a second later by a tall dark haired woman in a simple but stunning black dress. At first Ryan and Esposito couldn't see clearly who the lady was then as they two women drew closed Ryan spoke "Hey isn't that Beckett. What's going on you told us that Alexis was bringing your new lady along, so what's she doing here with our boss?" he said looking over at Castle.

Esposito had been very quiet since Alexis had walked in trying to work out what was going first Beckett hadn't been at the bar with them then she was arriving with Alexis, suddenly the penny dropped and a huge smiled spread across his face. "Dude don't you get it?"

"Get what" Ryan asked just as Kate and Alexis arrived at the booth, still not realising what was happening.

"We've been played bro"

"Guys I'd like to introduce to you my new lady and love of life, miss Katherine Beckett" Rick had paused at the words love of my life to gaze at her for a second before he had said her name, giving Ryan one last chance to catch up.

The two detectives were silent for about a minute not really knowing whether to believe Castle's statement or not it was only when Beckett leaned in to kiss Rick that Esposito looked at Lanie to see she had the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen " You knew, how could you not tell me?" he exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at this before Ryan piped up asking "So everything that happened today was a set up?"

"Yes guys, we knew how you would be so we decided to have a little fun" Kate answered the young Irishman.

"What even that text Castle received?" Esposito added

"Oh no that was real at least the first part anyway, the second part we haven't tested yet" Kate said causing everyone's jaw including Castles the drop.

"Too much information guys I really don't need to know" Alexis exclaimed looking mortified.

At this point everyone burst out laughing and Kate knew everything would be fine. The rest of the evening went off swimmingly with one and all enjoying themselves. Later that night Kate cuddled up to Rick "Well I think that went well" she said running her hand up and down his chest.

"Yeah very." Castle replied trying very hard to focus. "Err Kate what are you doing" he asked as her hand started to get lower and lower with each pass.

"Nothing I just wanted to say thank you for tonight. " and she slowly moved down his body then slipped her leg over his hip until she was straddling him

Rick smiled looking up that the extraordinary woman in his life before pulling her down to claim her lips with his. They spent the rest of the night just loving each other and fell asleep content in the knowledge that they were in this for keeps and nothing could break that apart.

**Don't forget to review. It is looking like these are going to become a series of stories as I keep thinking of new ideas, so keep a look out for more. And thank you one and all for your support.**


End file.
